1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a tool adapted for use with a hand drill for installing screw anchors in concrete or masonry walls and more specifically relates to such tools that have components designed to improve drill bit adjustment Which result in increasing the efficiency of tool operation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Anchor set tools having a general configuration similar to that of the present invention are known in the art as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,025 issued to Crawford et al. Sept. 4, 1990. The general composition of such known anchor set tools includes a sleeve type body in which a drill bit is retractably received, and when retracted, a driver bit located at one end of the body. The bit holder is slidably located in the bore of the sleeve type body for receiving a handle of the drill bit. A set screw extends from one side of the bit holder through a slot in the body so that the drill bit can be positioned with respect to the body.
Although anchor set tools of the above general configuration have proved usual and efficient in comparison to prior methods of setting anchors, such prior devices have suffered from a deficiency that affects their operational function. In prior devices, the cutout is designed utilizing square angles that make the adjustment of the drill bit extension cumbersome and awkward, and therefore, operation of the anchor set tool is inefficient. The present invention, which eliminates the square angles, allows for a much smoother and efficient drill bit adjustment. The present invention is an improvement over the above described devices and eliminates the foregoing described deficiencies.